Gracias
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Un HaruXRin, con todo mi corazón lamento lo de Kisa


Gracias (Dedicado a los fans de Haru y Rin.)

...La elegiste a ella¿por qué?

Fue su belleza, su personalidad o el tiempo el que los hizo unirse.

¿Por qué jamás me viste?

Verte a su lado hace que mi corazón se haga pedazos, y sufre mi alma al verte feliz al lado de ella.

¿Por qué no oyes los lamentos de mi alma?

¿Por qué me robaste lo que más quería?

¿Por qué me abandonaste Haru?

¿Por qué, si sé que no soy tu persona ideal, me aferro a la vana esperanza de que me ames?

Todos los días, cada momento, sé que lo vives para Rin. Y sé que eres feliz al lado de ella, a pesar de todo lo que pasaron. Pero el hecho es que me duele. Me duele tanto verlos, que siento ganas hasta de morir.

Pero, yo quiero tu felicidad¿por qué? por que te amo.

Aunque nunca lo sepas, aunque nunca te importe más que como a una hermana pequeña, yo te amo, y te llevaré en mi corazón a pesar de todo.

Solo espero que tu y los demás me perdonen. Se despide para siempre, Kisa Sohma.

--Al día siguiente--

"...evidente suicidio, las autoridades aún investigan el móvil de la decisión de esta jovencita..."

Haru apagó el televisor. Sus ojos no lo habían engañado ni Hatori había mentido.

Su Kisa, si querida Kisa se suicidó.

Han pasado algunos meses. Haru aún se sentía culpable por lo de Kisa, pero no había remedio.

Quería a Kisa, el tigre de los horóscopos, pero no era exactamente amor, la quería, cierto, pero no quería que ella sufriera por él.

Y ahora, nada de lo que hiciera, pensara o quisiera cambiaría la situación.

-Haru¿por qué ya no sonríes? 

Rin también estaba triste por lo de Kisa, ya que nunca imaginó que alguien tan tierna como Kisa llegara a esos extremos, y se preocupaba por el joven que ella amaba, pues de ese asunto habían pasado ya meses y el chico no sonreía para nada.

-Estoy... bien. No te preocupes.

Pero la chica, que lo conocía bien, le golpeó con un periódico para que reaccionara.

-Auch.

-Haru¿no quieres ver a Hatori? Quizá...

-Ya te dije, estoy bien. Solo... quiero estar solo...

Desde la última plática que tuvo Rin con Haru, este no había progresado mucho, al punto en el que se encerraba en su casa y ni sus familiares podían hacer algo por él.

-Simplemente se encierra y no hace ni dice casi nada -comentaba el doctor a Akito, quien no pasó desapercibidas cada una de las peticiones y sugerencias que llegaban a sus oídos desde la muerte de Kisa- parece que solo quiere encerrarse...

-Llamale a Rin.

-¿Qué? Akito, no creo que...

-Fue muy claro lo que dije Hatori, y no espero una negligencia a mi orden.

El médico se resignó a obedecer a Akito y fue por la chica, quien estuviera al borde de las lágrimas por la actitud de su novio.

-Rin, Akito exige tu presencia en este momento.

La chica se asustó. La última ves que estuvo cara a cara con Akito, casi muere por "el accidente" y aún tenía cierta inseguridad cuando se hallaba cerca de ella, pero no era tiempo para ponerse a pensar en eso...

-Voy de inmediato.

Akito se había colocado en su lugar favorito (vista al jardín) y esperaba pacientemente a la chica, la cual llegó casi al instante.

-¿En que puedo...?

-Deja a un lado las formalidades, desde hace rato que huelo tu miedo -la chica se turbó- ¿Donde está Hatsuharu?

Diez minutos después, Rin fue a la habitación de Haru a pesar de que este le pidió que no lo molestara.

-Pero Haru, Akito desea verte...

Si su situación tenía preocupada a medio universo, el que Akito le haya llamado complicaba aún más las cosas.

Akito era incapaz de lastimar a Haru, pero ¿con quién se desquitaría?

-Dile... que en un momento voy.

De mala gana la chica se dirigió donde Akito, quien tras escuchar el mensaje de la vaca, se dirigió hacia él y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Hatsuharu, cuando yo exijo la presencia de alguien, me gusta que me complazcan.

-Ya estamos en el mismo cuarto¿cuál es el problema?

La cabeza de la familia caminó un poco por el cuarto pensando sus palabras y finalmente soltó.

-Así que ahora que murió la chiquilla te vas a apachurrar y encerrarte como a un esquizofrénico digno de estudios se le haría -Haru se molestó por el comentario pero Akito no había terminado- Y encima tienes a TODOS preocupados por tus estúpidos lamentos de niña quinceañera, me das lástima. No te creí más tonto que el tarado de Kyo...

-Akito, no sé por qué tuve el honor de que me visitara en mi casa 

La cabeza de la familia Sohma se le acercó hasta quedar frente a él y le dijo.

-Por que me preocupo por mi familia, aunque no me entiendan o no les importe.

Y se retiró con un portazo que ni por su intensidad sacaron a Haru de la luna donde fue enviado.

Rin, que había escuchado desde el otro cuarto, también se sorprendió.

-Si Akito también se preocupó, ya es grave el asunto Haru -el chico no respondió- ¿Haru?

Tomando su gabardina favorita, el chico salió de la casa principal y comenzó a andar sin rumbo.

Por cada lugar que pasaba, una imagen de Kisa en diversas circunstancias le venía a la mente, y en un intento de despejar su mente, el chico llegó totalmente deprimido hasta la escuela en la que Kisa no terminó por su fatal desición.

Las lágrimas lo traicionaron una vez más, y cuando ya no tenía nada en mente, salvo la trágica imagen de Kisa en el funeral, una mano cálida tomó la suya...

-¿Rin?

-Déjame abrazarte. Yo sé que no es fácil para tí, pero tampoco lo ha sido para nadie. Déjame abrazarte un poco, por favor.

-¿Y qué ganarás con abrazarme?

Ella no le dijo nada, solo lo abrazó, sosteniendolo con fuerza, no quería que se apartara de ella en ese momento, quería que todo lo que él guardada saliera en ese momento y pudiera sonreír de vuelta.

Rin comenzó a llorar de la desesperación. Estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas respecto a su querido Haru, que él no volviera a sonreir jamás, que todos le echaran en cara que jamás trató de ayudarlo, de lo que pudiera llegar a hacerle Akito...

Y en ese momento, sintió los brazos de Haru correspondiendo a su abrazo y sollozando lentamente.

-Gracias... Rin.

Volvieron a la casa principal unos minutos después, y no es necesario mencionar la cara que puso el resto de la familia al saber a Haru a la normalidad y al mini-discurso que Rin grabó de Akito.

-¿Haru volvió a la normalidad?

La chica se asustó de nueva cuenta al escuchar a Akito, pero esta mantenía su distancia.

-Así es Akito, Haru ya no está tan triste por lo de Kisa, ya lo está superando.

-Que bueno.

Se disponía a marcharse, y Rin no se pudo contener.

-¡Akito! -esta se volteó a la chica- disculpe, quería darle las gracias por... preocuparse por la familia.

Akito no cambió la expresión de su rostro, simplemente se dirigió a la puerta.

-Es lo único que me queda por hacer ahora. No tienes nada que agradecer.

La chica sintió un poco de lástima por Akito, pero comprendió sus palabras y, por el bien de su familia, enfocó toda su alma para ser feliz al lado de Haru.

Eso lo hubiera querido Kisa, la felicidad de su querido Haru.

F I N 


End file.
